


My Closeted Boyfriend

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Something that people didn't understand about Peter that he was still in his closet, he was still questioning his sexual orientation, he had confessed that he likes MJ and they dated, they're still going strong, until one day Tony Stark introduces Harley Keener to the team. And everything took a weird turn for Peter.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Avengers Team, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Steve Rogers, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Peter likes Harley being around him and Tony especially if they're in the lab building something. But Harley makes him nervous, with his smile, his laughter, even those light flirting. Harley's gay and he's proud of it, he's out in the open and he's really happy. Peter and Harley spends a lot of time together during summer, as Peter did his patrol, Harley would skate around town and did his errands, and sometimes grabs a sandwich for Peter and they hanged out on top of some building.  
  
“Yo Pete, where you at hunny?” Harley's voice filled Peter's suit as he answered Harley's call.  
  
“Fifth avenue, where you at babe?” Peter replies.  
  
“Grabbing some sandwiches and smoothie. Meet you by seventh avenue.” Harley replies.  
  
“Sure thing.” Peter replies as he hangs up the call and swings away.  
  
“Karen, you there?” Peter asked as he swings around.  
  
“I'm always here, Peter.” Karen replies.  
  
“How do I know if i'm gay?” Peter asked.  
  
“Why would you ask something like that, Peter?” Karen replies.  
  
“I mean, I've been spending a lot of my time with Harley. I ain't gonna lie that I love his attention on me, he makes everything better and fun. But I love MJ, but I like Harley's presences. I'm stuck in between, Karen.” Peter sighs.  
  
“Maybe you can talk to Mr Stark about this?” Karen replies.  
  
“Sure thing, could you inform him that I want to see him after my patrol.” Peter replies.  
  
“Mr Stark informed. It seems Harley is nearby.” Karen replies.  
  
“Thanks K” Peter replies, as he pulls off his mask, just in time for Harley to push through the roof top door of the building.  
  
“Hey there spider monkey!” Harley greets him as he tossed the bag of sandwiches.  
  
“Hey regular human.” Peter chuckles.  
  
“Pfft, I'm building my suit.” Harley replies as he sat next to Peter, by the ledge.  
  
“Sure thing ironlad. Can't wait to patrol with you.” Peter chuckles as rolls his eyes.  
  
“You're lucky that I like you, I might throw you off this building.” Harley nudges him.  
  
“Also I'm hanging out with Natasha tonight. Sorry had to bail on movie night.” Harley shrugs as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
“Nah, no worries. I'm hanging out with Tony tonight anyways.” Peter replies as he sips his smoothie.  
  
As Peter got out of his bathroom, he towel dried his hair and changed into his sweatpants and t shirt and walks down to the lab where Tony greets him with a warm hug.  
  
"Karen told me what i needed to know, so boy you're confused about your sexuality huh?" Tony said as he brought Peter to the couch.  
  
"Come on boy, take a seat." Tony said as he pats the space next to him.  
  
"Don't worry this is the only place I haven't fucked Steve on. This is the only place in the lab for me to relax. Plus Harley sleeps here half the time too." Tony chuckles.  
  
"Thanks. Tony i was wondering, how did you know you were into guys and girls? What's the term for that?" Peter said as he sat next to Tony.  
  
" Well boy, the term for that is bisexual which I'm not. I'm pansexual, it's a bit confusing. Bisexual is liking both sex, pansexual is liking all the different sexualities, like transgender too. Which I'm interested in everyone but for now just Steve." Tony said.  
  
" I started to discover all this in college. Where i realized i wanted everyone and anyone. I went to bars, clubs and parties, and i would always wake up in someone's bed and well i love that life. But i realized that I'm honestly very happy being in a relationship with Steve. I was the kind that sleeps around and enjoy life, but now my world revolves around the team and Steve." Tony continued.  
  
"Pete, you're young. You should explore the world. Learn what you like and what you love. Love like you never love before. Enjoy what life gives you, all the different opportunities out there. I'm not forcing you to choose your sexuality, I'm just saying that take your time to discover yourself." Tony said as he squeezed Peter's knees.  
  
"Tony. That means so much to me. I mean i do see you happy with Steve. And I'm glad Steve is treating you well. I'm still new to all this, I'm not even sure if who I'm interested in at the moment. Like MJ has always been nice, maybe that's what i like about her. And with Harley, he's different. He does make me smile and get all tingly in my tummy, but I'm not sure if i like him that way or if he likes me that way." Peter shrugs.  
  
"Well then Pete. Go ahead and take that leap of faith, the worst thing Harley could do is nothing. That boy is so nice, I don't think he could hate anyone." Tony comforts him.  
  
"You sure Tones?" Peter asked.  
  
"Trust me, sometimes we have to learn the hard way too. Just come back to me if he rejects you or anything, I'm always here for you, i might be your mentor, but i can also be your big brother." Tony reassures him.  
  
"You're like more of my dad age." Peter chuckles.  
  
"And Steve is your great grandpa age." Tony laughs.  
  
"Why are you both laughing?" Steve asked as he walks into the lab.  
  
"Nothing." Both of them chuckles.  
  
"How could you hide anything from me, babe." Steve pouts as he walks up to them.  
  
"It's nothing, babe. What brings you down?" Tony asked.  
  
"Came down to say dinner is ready and Peter, Harley wants to meet you at the roof top. He said Natasha got him some new toys." Steve said.  
  
"Baby, it's 11pm. It's more like supper now." Tony chuckles.  
  
"Alright i got to go now. Wish me luck Tony, also thank you for today." Peter said as Tony pulls him into a hug.  
  
"Anytime for you kid!" Tony calls as Peter left the lab.  
  
As Peter nervously walks up to the rooftop, he was rehearsing the kind of conversation he wanted to have with Harley. It was nearly midnight when Peter found Harley sitting by the ledge, as the moonlight hit his face. It highlights his features. It made Harley more handsome tonight. Peter felt like there was a lump in his throat as he walks closer to Harley, sensing Peter was near, Harley turns and smiles at him. Harley got off the ledge and walks over to Peter, meeting him in the middle.  
  
"Hey." Peter breathes out nervously.  
  
With just that, Harley grabs Peter wrist and pulled him close. He cups Peter's face and kissed him tenderly, it took Peter awhile to react but he kissed Harley back, threading his fingers in Harley's soft locks, while Harley's hands rest on Peter's lower back, as they pulled apart and rest their head against each other.  
  
"That was wow." Peter breathes out.  
  
"Well guess what else i can do." Harley smirks.  
  
"Teach me everything you know, Harls." Peter smiles at him.  
  
"With pleasure." Harley replies as he kissed Peter's head.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, the only group of people that knew Harley was dating Peter, were Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Sam, which was awkward because Sam and Bucky caught them making out in the studies when Sam and Bucky were finding a spot to get away from Clint. Which both mans promise to keep it a secret if both boys keep theirs.  
  
  
Peter wasn't ready to be out of the closet as he felt that he wasn't sure if he's straight or not, or if he was into girls or boys or both. Harley took this chance to teach him about all the other sexualities, just to familiarise them. It was summer after all, they had spend most of the days together, doing what boys would do, hanging out at skate parks, getting cheap food at food trucks, enjoying afternoon patrols. Peter really liked dating Harley, as they got to know each other better as they sat in the theatre room in the bean bags, as Peter's legs were on Harley's lap as Harley feeds him popcorn as they watch Love, Simon.  
  
"Babe, quick question." Peter said as he sips his soda.  
  
"Hit me." Harley replies as he ate a popcorn.  
  
"How did you know you were gay?" Peter asked him.  
  
"How did you know you were straight baby?" Harley nods at him  
  
"Hey, i asked first." Peter pouts.  
  
"Fine, so i dated girls before and i realized I wasn't into that and i met a boy who opens up this whole new world to me, then Tony and Steve guide me through it and i realized, hell yeah i like dicks." Harley shrugs  
  
"Didn't know you dated girls too." Peter said as he sat up.  
  
"Yeah i did, even those exes of mine asked me if they turned me gay and I'm like hunny, i wish." Harley chuckles.  
  
"Babe, could i ask another question?" Peter asked again.  
  
"Sure thing love." Harley replies.  
  
"Are you really okay with me still discovering myself? Like i mean, I'm still not sure about my sexualities, and what i prefer to label myself." Peter replies softly.  
  
"Baby, look at me. I'm fine with whatever you want to be, we don't need any labels for now. Let's just enjoy each others company, and see where things go. I'll be happy to help you with the whole getting to know yourself better." Harley reassures him as he squeezed Peter's thighs.  
  
"Thank you Harls. I really appreciate it." Peter replies with a small smile.  
  
"So are we going to spend the whole movie talking or are we gonna watch the movie?" Harley chuckles.  
  
"How bout we just make out then." Peter shrugs.  
  
"Well I ain't complaining about that." Harley smirks as he leans into Peter, kissing his soft lips.

It was two weeks before summer ends when MJ is finally back in New York, she was traveling with her family all summer and she and Peter hasn't been talking much, so she decided to call him and ask him out, Peter was busy helping Harley packs his things for college.  
  
"Babe, why can't you just study at MIT, it's so much easier for me to meet you." Peter whines as he folds Harley's clothes.  
  
"Come on Colombia ain't that far plus I'm not continuing Tony's legacy, baby." Harley replies as he tapes another box of books.  
  
"But baby, 3hrs drive is so long." Peter pouts.  
  
"Baby, I'll come back most weekends to see you alright. I promise you hunny." Harley said as he looks up at Peter, just then Peter's phone vibrates.  
  
"Sup MJ, you back?" Peter answers it.  
  
"Yeah sure thing, the mall sounds great." Peter continues.  
  
"Alright see you in an hour." Peter said before he hangs up the call.  
  
"Was it MJ?" Harley asked.  
  
"Yup she's back in New York. She wants to meet me and Ned at the mall." Peter said.  
  
"Alright, go and shower and meet your girlfriend." Harley chuckles.  
  
"She ain't my girlfriend." Peter chuckles.  
  
"Yeah and I'm your boyfriend. Come on now, get changed and go." Harley shoos him away.  
  
Harley deep down wished that was true, that Peter was his boyfriend and MJ was just an ex. But he knows Peter ain't ready to be out of the closet, even if they had spent the whole summer cuddling in bed and watching sappy movies or went out to get cheap foods, which Harley consider it as a date. Harley really liked Peter and he was down to give Peter everything, which he was willing to drop Colombia and go to MIT as it was only 30 mins drive from the compound.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley lazed around the compound as Peter was out again today with MJ, Harley had a few more days here before he had to moved into his college dorm. He checked his phone but it was empty, no text from Peter. Harley was getting annoyed, the moment MJ was back in New York, she got Peter's attention and her filthy hands on him, the other day Peter came home with fresh hickies on his neck which he said was mosquito bites, Harley ain't dumb.   
  
It was 9pm when Harley received a call saying that he needs to pick up Peter from a party. Harley grabs his car keys and off he went to Flash's house. As he parks the car and walks in, he felt his heart broken, there on the couch MJ was straddling Peter, kissing his soft lips senseless as Peter's hands were up in her skirt.  
  
"Hey Harley, you here to pick up Peter?" Ned said over the noise, not realizing what was Harley looking at.  
  
"It's okay, I'm going home. Tell Peter to get home on his own." Harley growls as he turns and left the place.  
  
Harley stomps into his room, dumping his leather jacket on his bed. He felt hurt and angry and wanting to punch anyone close to him. He paced his room angrily with hot tears running down his face, his bedroom door slowly crept open and Natasha walks in and pulls him into a hug.  
  
"Cry if you want to." Natasha comforts him.  
  
"How could he, Nat. How could he do this to me?" Harley sobs  
  
  
"He's not being serious now Harls. I've told you, not to get your hopes high for him." Natasha rubs his back.  
  
"But i love him Natasha. And i gave him my first time, and i really thought he was the one for me." Harley cries louder.  
  
"Hush now baby boy. I'm here for you." Natasha replies as she kissed his temples.  
  
"I want to go far away from here, please." Harley begged.  
  
"But Colombia is starting soon, Harls." Natasha replies.  
  
"Natasha please." Harley begs her.  
  
"Fine, I'll get Clint to bring your stuff down. We bringing the jeep with us. Pack whatever you need. Meet me in an hour." Natasha replies, as she kissed his forehead, Harley nods and starts packing.  
  
Clint came into his room and he helps to carry some of the boxes down to the jeep. Harley only packs whatever books he needed and some of his clothes, as he was heading to the elevator, Natasha came out of Tony's room, with a sleepy Tony behind her.  
  
"I gave Natasha, my card and she will get all your expenses done. I'll cancel everything in Colombia, and get you what you need in your new college. I'm not proud of what Peter had done to you and I've seen you suffered more than enough for a week. I'll keep this secret between us, and i wish you all the best for your future. I'm always here for you want to come back, you'll always be my Ironlad." Tony said as he pulls Harley into a hug.  
  
"I'm not into hurting others at all, but what Peter did was disgraceful, and i never expected something so low from him. You deserve better Harley. I wish with a fresh new start, things will get better for you." Steve said as he hugs Harley.  
  
"Nat please take care of him while you're there. Anything give me a call, like Tony said, wherever you're going, it shall be a secret." Steve said.  
  
"Just so you know Harls, you're always welcome to come back." Tony said as he ruffles up Harley's hair.  
  
"Thank you Tony, Steve. I'm so sorry to bother the both of you. I'll miss you both." Harley sobs.  
  
"We'll miss you too. Drive safely guys." Steve calls out as he watched them go.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It has been nearly a few months since that incident happened, Peter got home the next morning with a splitting hangover and went straight to bed, when he got up that afternoon he didn't realize how quiet the compound was, Clint and Natasha wasn't around, most probably on mission. Steve and Tony were in the lab which Peter's accessed were denied. Bucky and Sam didn't want to spar with him and well Harley was missing. Maybe Harley decided to visit Colombia early.  
  
A month later and still no news from Harley, Peter was getting nervous and he missed Harley a lot, so he decided to visit Colombia. As he got to the admin building, he asked the counter which dorm was Harley in.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Colombia, how can i assist?" The lady asked.  
  
"Well I'm looking for a friend. It seems he came here early." Peter replies.  
  
"Well can i have his name and his course please?" She asked.  
  
"Harley, Harley Keener. Mechanical Engineering." Peter replies.  
  
"Oh sorry hunny, his name is not in the system." The lady replied.  
  
"Well that must be wrong. He was supposed to start school few weeks back. Could you check again?" Peter replied.  
  
"Sorry love, but according to data base, Harley Keener withdraws himself last minute before the course started. Maybe you could call him up?" The lady replies.  
  
"Nevermind, thank you then ma'am." Peter replies as he then walks out of the building.  
  
Peter took out his phone and dials someone.  
  
"Hey Tony, I'm at Colombia, and it seems that Harley withdrew himself from the school?" Peter said.  
  
"Yeah he did. Sorry boy forgot to tell you." Tony replies.  
  
"How could you forgot to tell me something important?" Peter said frustrated.  
  
"Like how you forgot to tell others that you're gay and dating Harley?" Tony scowls.  
  
"What?" Peter replies.  
  
"I'm not telling you where Harley is, you've hurt him enough, boy. If you're not ready to date someone, please do not lead them on. Clothes are for the closet, not people that are unsure of what they want." Tony said as he hangs up the call.  
  
"Tony." Peter call out only to hear the dial tone instead.  
  
That afternoon Peter drags himself home, as he got to Harley's level, Harley's bedroom door was slightly opened , Peter runs through it and only to bumped into Steve.  
  
"You okay buddy?" Steve asked.  
  
"Do i look okay?" Peters scowls at him.  
  
"Whatever you're dealing right now, do not let it out on someone. I'm not a punching bag, Peter." Steve replies.  
  
"I'm sorry Steve, i just miss Harley." Peter apologies.  
  
"Well everyone misses him. He's doing well right now, I believe." Sam replies.  
  
"So you know where Harley is?" Peter asked him.  
  
"Yes a place much better than here." Steve replies.  
  
"Steve please tell me where he is? I really miss him." Peter begs.   
  
"I'll tell you when it's the right time." Steve replies.   
  
"Fine! First Tony is pissed at me, and now you're not telling me where Harley is, what's next? I'm no longer on the team?" Peter scoffs.   
  
"The only reason Tony is pissed with you is because he treats Harley like his own son. And when you hurt him, that breaks his heart too, Pete. And Peter you will always be part of this family." Steve sighs.

“I'm sorry Steve.” Peter sighs.

“The one you should apologize to is Harley, not me.” Steve replies him.

“Maybe there's a reason why Harley left me suddenly, maybe it was something dumb that I did. What I know is that it hurts so much, Steve. I never said this before, but I really love Harley. I really do, I just realize that the moment when I came home and he wasn't there anymore. I miss the little hugs he gave me, the reassuring kisses. I miss the little things we did together, this wasn't just a summer fling, it's the real thing. I love him Steve, I love him so damn much.” Peter starts to cry, only for Steve to pulls him into a hug.

“How bout you get some rest, it's the weekend tomorrow, i'll bring you somewhere” Steve said as he helps Peter up.

“I want to sleep here in Harley's room tonight.” Peter sobs as he pulls Harley's pillow closer to him.

“Alright, you rest well. I'll wake you up in the morning.” Steve said as he left the room, and closed the door.

The only reason why Steve was in the room was because he was preparing the room for Harley, Harley had planned to visit them over the weekend as his exams were over, and he felt that it was time to meet Peter, after so long. As Harley reached the compound past midnight, he walks pass his bedroom door which was slightly open, he heard the conversation between Steve and Peter. He stayed there till Steve walks out of the room, he smiles as Steve looks at him.

“Give him a few more minutes, he's exhausted. He had a rough day.” Steve whispers.

“Sure thing, do you mind making me something to eat then?” Harley asked him.

“Let's go buddy.” Steve pats his shoulders.

It was pass 2 am when Harley got back up to his room, Peter was fast asleep on his bed, with his pillow tucked under him. Peter's eyes looks swollen from all that crying, and he was wearing Harley's favourite sweater. Harley pulls the cover and got under it, he pulls Peter closer to him. Peter moans as he felt a familiar arm wrapping around his waist. Peter opens his tired eyes, to find Harley laying next to him.

“Continue to sleep babe, I'll still be here when you're awake.” Harley whispers as he kissed Peter's forehead, Peter nods and falls back to sleep.

Peter wakes up the next morning, with a throbbing headache. He turns to his side to find it empty, it must be a dream. Peter sighs as he got out of bed and went to his room. As he opens his bedroom door, he found Harley sitting on his bed. Peter rans up to him and throws himself into Harley's arm, kissing his cheeks and neck.

“I miss you so much.” Peter said as he kissed Harley's neck.

“I know you do, babe.” Harley chuckles.

“I don't know that I hurt you so bad, i'm so sorry. I can't afford to lose you at all, baby. Because,” Peter sobs in Harley's arms.

“Because what Babe?” Harley asked him.

“Because I love you so fucking much!” Peter cries.

“Hey you don't need to cry just to tell me you love me.” Harley chuckles.

“But I do, I hurt you so fucking bad that you had to leave me here alone and everyone was mad at me and I don't know what to do, but I realise that I can't live without you and I love you, like a lot.” Peter cries in his arms, hugging Harley tighter.

“Peter, I'm here now, aren't I, and.” Harley breathes out.

“And what?” Peter looks at him.

“And I love you too.” Harley whispers as he kissed Peter's nose.

“And I promise you, I ain't going to leave you at all.” Peter mumbles as he leans closer to Harley, kissing his lower lips.

“Peter Parker is mine.” Harley whispers, as he trails soft kisses on Peter's jawline, earning giggles from the younger boy.

“And Harley Keener is mine and only mine.” Peter moans as Harley kissed his adam apple, tracing soft kisses down his neck.

“Oh I fucking love you, Peter Parker.” Harley moans as he lifts Peter up and lays him on the bed, pulling off his sweater with one smooth movement.

“Then fuck me like you meant it.” Peter moans as Harley unbuckles his jeans, pulling it off.

“With pleasure babe.” Harley grins as he hover slightly above him, brushing Peter's locks behind his ears, kissing him hard on the mouth.


End file.
